Opposite
by Miladys
Summary: //Infantrum challange// 50 theme with one sentence each. TyKan. R&R please!


Hy, people! It's been a while since my last story. I hope you like this one. If you're wondering why the title is opposite, it's because Tyki is Noah and Kanda is exorcist, they're opposite right? :) Just simple..

Summary: //Infantrum challange// 50 theme with one sentence each. TyKan. R&R please!

Disc: I own nothing. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei..

And..... happy birthday for **Kiro Uchiha**! Please enjoy your present and thanks for beta-ing this story.. (I know.. I know.. It's stupid.. XD)

* * *

**1. Winter**

It was the first time we met and I made those scarlet blood drip into the white snow across your pale cheeks, It was so beautiful yet I felt regret.

**2. Summer**

It was the second time we met, I saw you from distance and I realized you were so much hotter than summer.

**3. Autumn**

Here we are, sitting under a maple tree in silence, we didn't talk but our heart did.

**4. Spring**

I knew you dislike flowers, but I gave you this bucket and you took it without scowl, you didn't have any idea how happy I was.

**5. Everlasting**

Today you decided to take this forbidden path with me; I promised I'll protect it even from God.

**6. Breeze**

Your voice was more calming than a breeze, which was why I always made you angry so you will shout at me and I will enjoy your voice.

**7. Sonata**  
"Tyki! Look what have you done! I'm really angry because you-.." Kanda found Tyki was playing with his violin and without a second, Tyki's song washed out his anger, 'Shit, I shouldn't have come when he's playing that song. He looks so gorgeous." Kanda thought.

**8. Snow**

His heart was colder than ice, but the Noah was getting more excited because it wouldn't be fun if he got something easily.

**9. Leave**

Every time Tyki left the Noah mansion, the Earl gave him 'I-know-everything' looks, all Tyki did smirking.

**10. Paper**

At first, my heart was blank like a piece of paper, but you colored it with various colors and strangely I didn't mind.

**11. Beauty**

"You're so beautiful Kanda.." Kanda gave Tyki a scowl, "In a manly way of course.."

**12. Long**

Our little finger was already tied up with red tie, so even if you were in your headquarter and I was in my Noah mansion, our hearts were still connected.

**13. Hatred**

"I hate myself! You're a Noah and my sworn enemy, yet I'm falling in love with you!" Tyki hugged the trembling exorcist tightly.

**14. Sky**

The Innocence was glowing in the sky in front of me and my Noah lover, then he smiled sadly and readied in fighting stance.

**15. Night**

The pants and moans were over, it was midnight but I won't feel cold because I have my Noah lover on my bed.

**16. Flow**

The wind was flowing sadly, brought a strong scent of blood and I knew this scent; it's my comrade's, but now I was running away with a Noah holding my hand.

**17. Moonlight**

The moon was shining on those crimson liquid, killing was so much pleasure, but he had to hold his dark side because he had a beautiful exorcist back at home.

**18. Lunatic**

Kanda was as beautiful as a moon, because of that I believe about Lunatic; he made me insane.

**19. Mars**

Tonight everyone is waiting for a rare phenomena, Mars can be seen with bare eyes from the Earth, but Tyki and Kanda don't care because their make-out session can't wait.

**20. Chrysalis**

"Sometimes I imagine you wake up from a chrysalis and turn into a Noah." Kanda unconsciously grips his Mugen tightly.

**21. Now**

"Maybe this is the last time we can meet each other. I won't promise you anything but let me say this, I love you from yesterday, now, tomorrow, and forever, my dear." Like Tyki said, Kanda didn't had to believe his words because it wasn't a promise; it was the truth.

**22. Desire**

"Uncle Tyki! Look there's a star falling! Come on make a wish!" Tyki almost wished that Noah and exorcists didn't exist so he could live together with his lover, Tyki smiled sadly.

**23. Abstract**

"Uncle, do you believe to something we can't see? Do you believe in a thing called love?" Tyki shook his head in dismissal, but deep inside his heart he believed it because he had one.

**24. Illogical**

"My dark side for enjoying blood, my light side for enjoying you." Kanda tried to understand his Noah lover.

**25. Immature**

"I can't imagine if you act like the red haired guy." Tyki's giggle made Kanda frown.

**26. Word**

Kanda's hands trembling with fury when he cleaned up the wound in Tyki's chest that had been caused by his comrade, Tyki knew how much Kanda was worried even if he didn't say it.

**27. Simple**

Tyki gave Kanda a Port Wine and after the sixth bottle Kanda didn't look drunk, Tyki couldn't hide his surprise, "Che, your wine isn't as strong as sake. And I know you'll do those pervert things if I'm drunk." Kanda was smirking while thinking that sometimes his lover was so simple-minded.

**28. Cake**

Lavi was so curious why Kanda took the cake that he gave to him without a death glare or threatening words, "First, if I don't take it, you won't stop whining. Second.." I can give this cake to him, now I won't have to worry if someone would be forcing me to eat cake.

**29. Milk**

"Hm.. the risotto smells good. Anyway, can you replace the milk with wine? I don't really like mi-.. Ouch!" Kanda smacked Tyki's head.

**30. Silly**

Sometimes it was silly enough to defend the other Noah, but it was ridiculous enough to defend an exorcist.

**31. Venus**

Lavi was so dumbfounded when he saw someone he knew in a cafe called Venus; Kanda and a Noah, he didn't know if he should be laughing and happy for him or if he should go and report Komui.

**32. Smirk**

"Don't smirk while you are dying, dammit!" Kanda yelled in frustration.

**33. Shine**

Kanda hate those glowing golden eyes because it meant the owner already forgot about him and was ready to kill without mercy.

**34. Sense**

Kanda knew his boyfriend was a freaking stalker and pervert; he could feel his presence every time even if he was in a toilet.

**35. Dance**

Tonight Tyki came to ballroom with a certain beautiful dark haired samurai in a gorgeous dress and if you asked why, the answer was; Kanda was simply jealous.

**36. Saga**

"You know, if Shakespeare would still be alive, I think he would get inspiration from us when he was writing Romeo & Juliet.", Kanda laughed dryly at his Noah lover joke.

**37. Saint**

"Your lover must have a patience of a saint to face a walking rage like you.", moyashi said, but Kanda couldn't ever imagine Tyki as a saint.

**38. Salad**

Kanda protested when Tyki replace his soba with salad, "You should try something healthy. This soba will kill you if you eat it three times a day in twenty four hours for the rest of your live."

**39. Evolution**

Kanda didn't give a damn about technology but when Komui found out about the thing called cell phone, he immediately stole it and gave it to his confused lover.

**40. Future**

Tyki saw a beautiful silver ring on the display then he thought, when could he buy something for him?

**41. Stay**

Stay, this word didn't exist for them because if they stay they would never come back to their own place or we should say they didn't want to come back.

**42. Rainbow**

Tyki asked Kanda why he rarely read a book, "It's hard to find a suitable book for me. I hate those thick complicated old book. Maybe Japanese literature would be fine." Then Tyki gave him a Japanese book with a bunny above a rainbow on the cover but instead being read, the book was shoved out the window.

**43. Afterlife**

They were hugging each other for the last time, the precious Mugen ready to stab his owner and the Noah, "I'll see you in afterlife, see you later.."

**44. Tears**

Sometimes seeing tears dripping from a lady made Tyki feel uneasy but seeing tears dripping from his dark haired lover madeTyki feel his heart being ripped to pieces.

**45. Destiny**

I knew this was forbidden and I knew fate would tear us apart sooner or later.

**46. Fly**

The fireflies were laughing and flying away from the lovers who were fighting in a final battle.

**47. Whisper**

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..", Tyki whispered when he attacked Kanda though he couldn't hear it. Tyki felt stupid.

**48. Confession**

"I love you.. I love you..", once again he whispered while attacking loud enough for his opponent to heard it, but now Tyki felt guilty to saw his expression.

**49. Passion**

Tyki said 'I'm sorry' for the last time before his passion to kill devoured him and his dark side took over his mind, Kanda ready to take his punishment.

**50. Distance**

Tyki stared into the distance while hugging the lifeless dark haired exorcist and repeating these words, "God.. I beg of you.."

* * *

Finish~ :D

I'm sorry if you found anything weird because English isn't my first language and I still learn it..

Mind to give me review?


End file.
